Vampire Games
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Bella is a hunter. Edward is a vampire. The end, right? Wrong! These two are always on the verge of discovering each other, too afraid to admit they're in love. But with a new threat, they have to team up. Can they finally speak the truth? T incase. EXB!
1. The forbidden fruit

_**A/N Hi everyone! This is TwilightXAngel here with another Twilight fan fiction. I know, I had no life. Well that just means you're forever entertained. I'm loving how my writing is going, it's taking off. Those of you who have read previous works of mine and newer ones, you can tell how different they are. I think I'm getting better and better (not to sound full of myself) I'm not a professional but I want to reach that one day. I've noticed that my reviews have gone to a maximum of about 50 reviews to almost 100! I want to be noticed on fan fiction and be one of the "good fan fiction authors" that are becoming more and more popular. To those of you who are new and don't know much about my style: I will most likely stick to the supernatural genre when it comes to my stories. So please, kick back, relax, read and get ready to hit that review button!**_

Preface: The Forbidden Fruit

"Can you take much more of this, Eddie-poo? You look like you might need a little nap," I taunted.

"Ha! Me, need rest? How about you, demon girl? Aren't you exhausted yet?"

"Dream on leech boy."

"Whatever you say, Vamp Brat."

"Make sure to remember me when you move onto the other side…or wherever the hell vamps go when we hunters make them go POOF!"

"You're 116 years old and that's the best word you can come up with? Come on Isabella, you can do better than that," he taunted back, his cocky smile in place.

The two of us were circling each other, moving in a dace like pattern that seemed to weave excitement and flirting words around us.

"Of course I can. I'm saving all my best stuff when for when you're flat on your back and I'm about to drive a stake through your heart."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, you can't kill a vampire with a stake?"

"Oh I'm sure I can find a way to make sure it does." Without missing a step I pulled out bejeweled, silver dagger from my bag.

"New toys?"

"Yep, 'cause we're going to have a heap of fun today, Vamp boy."

"Are we really?"

"I'll make sure of it," I smiled at him.

"Is that a promise then?"

"You bet, Edward."

"Wow Isabella, I wasn't sure you knew my name."

"Of course I do _Edward_, It's my job to know."

"Is it really?" He leapt forward so that he was right in front of me, his face towering over mine but bent so that it was only inches away. Of course I was surprised, especially from the intense but playful expression he was wearing. "What would you say if I said I'd been waiting for you?"

"Depends," I said breathlessly.

"What if I'd been waiting for as long as I've been alive?" I shivered as his cool breath fanned out against my face.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

"What if I said I love you?"

_**______________________________________**_

_**Well there it is! My preface for the new story! Tell me what you think!**_

_**-V**_


	2. Finding the Vampires

_**I am completely amazed! SEVEN reviews in just one night! For the preface no less! I was kinda proud of it though. I know it's not a very original idea but when I work with it, it will be. So please read and review!**_

Chapter one: Finding the Vampires

**B Pov**

"Urg, Henry how much more of this do I have to put up with?" I groaned into my cell phone as I waited in the Port Angles airport. Of course, it was raining already.

"Just relax, ok? You asked for the assignment that was closest to Charlie, this just happened to be it."

"More blood sucking leeches, great," I mumbled.

"Hey Bells, I know you're new and all but the council is extremely pleased with you. You're like a prodigy to them, that's why they're letting you make requests."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a blessed little vamp hunter."

"No Bella you're a lucky b-

"Hey, hey you promised!" I laughed.

"I never promised anything."

"We're trying to break you of your habit remember? Before your mother comes home."

"Damn! I totally forgot- Oops!"

"Point one- 0- two for Henry!"

"I don't even get why Damien would be so head over heels for you. You're just like-

"Bella!" I nearly dropped my phone when I heard Charlie's voice.

"See ya Hen!" I snapped my phone shut and flung my arms around Charlie.

"It's great to see you again Bella!"

"You too, Charlie."

"Come on, I have some pizza waiting at home that's got your name all over it."

"No mushrooms right?"

"Not unless you want the ones in the fridge," he laughed. I grabbed my luggage and the two of us started toward the car. That's when I felt it. The prickle in my senses that meant a vampire was near by. Slowly, like in a movie where the character realizes she's made a grave and possibly fatal mistake, I turned to see them.

A coven of seven vampires, all impossibly beautiful with honey colored eyes. All of them were chatting quietly to each other, sticking out of the crowd like…well like only a vampire could.

The one I noticed most was the lean, boyish looking one. The others seemed to be paired off in two's but this one…didn't look like he had a mate. His golden eyes seemed to feel my gaze and almost as slowly as I had, he met mine.

_  
__I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

i can lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around _**  
**__To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

(Untouched-Veronicas)

A cocky smile suddenly pulled at his lips and it was so contagious I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips as well.

"Charlie, I'll be right back. I think I left my second bag."

"Alright. I'll be in the car."

As soon as he was out of sight, I found myself boldly walking through the crowd of people and toward the coven of vampires. An unusually large number to stay together without fighting, even the vampires themselves were unusual. But this had to be the coven I was supposed to tail around.

By now, all seven were looking at me; no doubt the boyish one had told them about the strange girl whose scent he just couldn't quite place. You see, we hunters have an unusual scent. In recorded history, it states that we have an ancient sort of smell- like well I don't know how to explain it. Something that smells so good that it couldn't possibly have existed in recent times. Sort of layered, I guess. But it also has a unique added touch for whoever the hunter is. My only vampire friend in the entire world, Fiona Lillan, said that I also smelled like a field of flowers.

So you can imagine the odd combination. And the looks they were giving me, they could tell something was off. Vampires usually didn't know about our existence until they became our targets, which then were eliminated, so I doubt they really knew who- or what for that matter- I was.

Striding over as confidently as I could, I made my way through the crowd of returning and departing passengers like a ghost. I wasn't afraid of these strange vampires as most _normal_ people would be but then again, I was born not to be. My own super senses were as good as a vampire's in most ways and as I drew nearer, I caught the slightest hint of something sickly sweet. Like passing by a bath and body works that has way too many samples. The boyish one's smirk was almost exactly what I must have been wearing on my face. I knew I was giving out a challenge but he didn't even seem threatened that some strange person was striding over to him, a vampire, with the total confidence.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can. You see, I'm here to find a coven of vampires." All seven of them stiffened in unison.

"Vampires huh? What makes you so sure that vampires are real, or are even here in Forks, of all places?" asked the boyish one calmly after a few moments. He didn't sound cocky as I thought he would, more like he was simply a curious person. He was good. But I was better.

"Well, maybe because I just know."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because it's my job to know."

"And what job was that?"

"To hunt vampires of course."

"Interesting profession, ever thought of something a little less insane?" he teased.

"Why? The pay is unbelievably good and it's a relatively easy job since I was born to do it."

"And how are you so sure that you were born to do it? Have you ever actually caught a vampire before?" He sounded skeptical, and it was obvious that he didn't even think I'd ever defeated a vampire before.

"Yes I have." He raised an eyebrow at this but I just continued on as if I were merely being polite. "I'm Bella," I made my voice just as polite and bubbly as I always did when on the job. Some of the hunters in my community thought it was a strange tactic but it always worked for me so I stuck to it.

"I'm Edward, and this is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle."

"Well Edward, I know because I can pick vampires out from a crowd."

"Then why are you talking to us if you're looking for a coven of vampires? It must take a very long time, I imagine."

"No, not at all. Especially since I just found them," I laughed.

_**______________________________________________**_

_**Ok I think I'll leave it here for now! I'm sorry it's short but I thought it was a pretty good cliffy. I'll try to update on Tuesday but if not, I'll do two chapters when I do next time. Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter and if it was as good as the preface. **_

_**-V**_


	3. Absurd

_**Ok I'm back! Yay! I'm uber happy at the moment so I'm updating. I'm so happy with the story; I might just post two or three chapters today! Depends on my reviews though. And my ideas. And my level or boredom. Oh well!**_

Chapter three: Absurd

B Pov

I smirked at their surprised expressions. "What makes you think so?" asked the older blond one, Carlisle I think his name was. I could tell, he had to be at least three of four hundred years old. He and the vampire next to him, the woman with wavy Carmel colored hair- Esme or Rosalie I think, seemed as if they had just stepped out of a black and white photo. Obviously, the leader of the coven and creator of more than a few of the other vampires-including Edward.

But both the smallish pixie one, Alice, and the other male blond, Jasper, were both giving me calculating looks. Alice looked like she was trying to see something very far away and Jasper looked like he was trying to do a very complicated math problem. Alice's eyes flicked to mine for just a moment before she looked away, seeming to fight back a smile.

"Like I said, I was born as a hunter. I have…special abilities that allow me to track vampires."

"So if you're a vampire hunter-

"I didn't say vampire hunter. I just said hunter. I hunt anything I'm assigned to."

"Ok, if you're a hunter, why would you tell us that you were? And why would you just kill us right away?"

"Well A) I'm only supposed to tail you and B) it makes it more fun that way."

"She's insane," the bigger one, Emmet, whispered to the statuesque blond next to him.

"Tell me Emmet, do I smell like a human?" His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates for a moment.

"How did you-

I narrowed my eyes, telling him the obvious answer without words.

"You don't smell at all human," Edward answered.

"Exactly my point."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" He teased. I was about to answer when Charlie came trotting up.

"Bella!" Everyone turned to look at him as he rushed over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I forced a more polite smile onto my face.

"I plan on doing what I came here to do, to take a much needed break."

"Oh, I see you've already met the Cullens." The Cullens huh? I bet I could ask around town about them.

"Yeah, they were just telling me all about Forks!"

"It's nice seeing you all."

"You too, Charlie," Carlisle answered politely but his eyes shifting back to my face a few seconds later. As if he was silently asking if Charlie knew about my hunting business. Of course he didn't. Both of my parents had been hunters back in the day but Charlie had been stripped of all his powers a long time ago when he was framed for a crime and I was forbidden from every telling him- or find the same fate. If not, I could live as long as I wanted and do whatever I wanted.

"See you later!" he waved and the two of us walked to the car. All the while my thoughts spinning, the boyish vampire with the bronze hair constantly there. Was I going crazy? Was I about to break the number one law of all hunters? I hoped to god that I wasn't.

**Rule #1:** Never fall in love with target or supernatural creature from list

**Rule #2:** Never expose your secret to humans, targets, or hunters stripped of their powers.

Technically I had already broken the second rule but the Council always let that one slide since I always got the job done.

**E Pov**

_Tell me, do I smell at all like a human? _

Of course not. The scent that came off of her was intoxicating, falling over me like a cloud of perfume through the crowd. Soft violet eyes reaching out to look into mine through a crowd thick with other humans. Her very expression dancing with playful mischief as she danced toward us. I was frozen to the spot and all I could do was hope that I smiled at her politely. I wasn't prepared for the musical voice that reached my ears a moment after she had finally parted the crowd and come to meet us.

_Yes, I think you can. You see, I'm looking for a coven of vampires. _

Her eyes searched mine, looking for the answer she already knew. I also knew there was no hiding from her, so I did the only thing I could- I avoided her questions with comments on how absurd it was that vampires existed. Dancing away from her quiet accusations but barely missing each blow. I may have acted calm and collected but inside I was panicking at the thought of a human knowing our secret and only with seeing us. And then she put into words a suspicion of mine that had been growing in my mind since I first saw her violet eyes across the airport.

A hunter. And she was sent for us.

_I'm only supposed to tail you…it's more fun that way! _She giggled, as if she were enjoying the situation.

The worst part was that when I tried to read her mind, I got nothing but empty space, as if she didn't have any thought at all.

"She's insane," Emmet muttered and I wanted to smack him. How could someone like her possibly be insane? She knew all about us, she even looked capable of taking down a vampire. Behind her façade seemed to be a carefully concealed power that glowed like a candle.

And when chief Swan came to take her back to their house, I was bitterly disappointed. But also, more than a little excited. I now knew where she lived and who she lived with. But, chief Swan? I had no idea he had a daughter. As soon as we were all back in our cars, I turned to Alice. She'd been hiding the vision she had in the airport ever since we first saw Bella.

"What do you think about her?" I found myself asking. Alice smiled at me then, an "I know something you don't know" smile.

"She seems nice."

"Nice?! She's scary!" I was about to smack Emmet but Alice beat me to it. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You think any girl who can beat the crap out of you is scary."

"Actually, Alice. Any girl who can beat the crap out of Emmet would be scary since she'd be a vampire," Jasper disagreed.

"Or a hunter."

"Yeah."

"She's pretty confusing though. I couldn't quite pick just one emotion from her, it was like she was completely detached."

"Maybe she really is a vampire hunter," Emmet said quietly.

"She is. I saw it in a vision." Alice turned around in her seat to stare at me, the smile back in its usual place. "I think she has a thing for you, Edward!" she laughed.

"How's that possible? I didn't feel a think coming from her."

"Jasper honey, she was doing business. It's her job to be detached and hiding her emotions well, but I think sometime in the future-

"Alice, that's ridiculous!"

"Yeah Alice, don't get his hopes up!" Emmet laughed. Alice smacked him again.

"It's not funny! These two are just perfect for each other!"

"Maybe I'll look her up when we get home," I knew at once that Alice was as excited as I was trying to hide.

"You do that."

……………..

When I looked her up, I found many articles about her from local papers as well as many other things from her old school.

Isabella Swan, most commonly known as Bella, is a girl of many talents. A straight A student, she also plays the piano, writes, and loves to paint by the waterfront. Isabella attended Kenderson Prep until she was sixteen, where she transferred to a private school that is currently unknown. Though many friends still keep in contact with her. At fifteen, she was already getting college scholarship offers from Hartford Law to Princeton. Many of her written works have been published majorly, her composed songs performed by the greatest musicians and her art displayed in galleries.

…………..

No wonder she seemed so different. I had no idea she was so talented. Now it was time to do a little more research on "hunters"

…………

As long as there have been legends of vampires, witches, and werewolves, there have also been legends about the people who hunt them. They're said to have abilities to rival the creatures they hunt. They form clans and academies of their own, to teach their youth how to hunt. Hunters are immortal and are characterized as being unusually beautiful, talented, and have violet colored eyes. Ruling over this species of mythical hunters is their Grand Council, a council of seven men and women hunters who keep to the ancient laws that all hunters are bound by.

They are relatively normal and are normally seen as humans among humans as well as the creatures they hunt. For the first three years after they discover their abilities, they must attend an academy or will become a creature that the hunters fear and can destroy them. They're described to be corpses that have risen from the ground. The struggle between the hunters and the "deadened" have been portrayed throughout history in many works of art such as the Dawning, painted by a witnessing human, James Halo in 1543. A painting where the hunters are portrayed as gods rising against the dead hunters.

………

_**___________________________________________**_

_**Sorry it's pretty short and doesn't make much sense, but I'll try to fix it as I go along. Please review!**_

_**-V**_


	4. Always on your side

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. And I apologize in advance. I only have maybe a half an hour to get this chapter done, if I'm lucky, before I have to go to the airport with my brother to pick up his fiancé. If I didn't say it to everyone already, Merry Late Christmas! I would have gotten this posted earlier but my dad sprung a surprise trip to Barns and Nobel to spend Christmas money, on me. I'm in a bit of a hurry so if this chapter doesn't sound that great or there are a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff, I'm really sorry but I'm only human. Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, I feel really great. Someone even compared my other fan fiction to Twilight and me to Stephanie Meyer! That was a first that I want to remember, it was amazing to hear from you guys as well as my other reviewers. I got a huge amount and all of them were great and people said exactly what they liked about them…I'm sorry again, I'm rambling. You can go back and look at the latest chapter of Fading Future, I was rambling more than a little bit there as well. Anyway…ONWARD READERS!**_

Chapter Four: On your Side

B Pov

I began researching the Cullens a good hour and a half ago. There was so much about them, almost like they wanted to mingle among humans. It was so…weird. That was the only word I could think to describe them. Esme and Carlisle were said to have "adopted" the other vampires in their coven as they were unable to have children of their own. Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Jasper, and Alice all attended Forks High and the entire coven had been living here since two years ago. Carlisle had transferred from Denali, Alaska to work as a doctor in the local hospital.

A vampire, as a doctor? As if! The whole thing was laughable. I'm sure I looked stupid as I sat in my swivel chair in the secret room that a few hunters from Washington had come to build me. The walls were dark, the windows nonexistent and the room unbearably cold for stretches of time. The floors were a hard tile and the whole place looked as if it belonged to a secret agent. I smiled to myself at that thought but also at the knowledge that even if a someone or something, had found out about my secret room, they'd never find it. It shut and sealed seamlessly from my closet but also could be entered from a panel in the ceiling that was currently sealed. But that was the most difficult entrance, even if found would be nearly impossible to enter through. Even for a vampire.

I had a feeling that the Cullens would look me up. More specifically, I thought Edward would be the one to do it. He seemed to be the type of guy who was bored with what was in front of him, and here I was, presenting him a grand challenge. I was a powerful opponent in the game, one that wouldn't be easily overcome. One that he couldn't possibly get bored with and toss aside.

"Maybe I'm just giving it too much thought," I whispered to myself aloud.

He was just a vampire after all. Not some complicated, thoughtful person. Not a hunter and not even _human_. I laughed again when I the thought of a complicated or even human like vampire brought on a memory from a long time ago.

_Henry and I were standing in the rain just after a particularly difficult mission involving two rouge vampires and a werewolf (the moon kind). All three of them were ravaged with hunger, nearly killing Henry. But we both came out of it alive, the ashes of the vampire and the werewolf already sealed in the glass small vials we always carried. Henry was fighting to stay awake, leaning against my shoulder as I tried not to shudder at the thought of how close the female vampire had come to almost killing Henry. A newborn. They were always hard for Henry. _

_I was glad that I had been so close, stumbling upon the frightening scene as I walked home from school. (My car was in the shop getting the windshield fixed after a vampire had tried to grab me through the windshield as I drove toward the Council Hall. It was totally unexpected but it made sense after I realized that he was the mate of one of the female vampires I had killed a week before. _

_But now I was almost shaking with relief. They were easy to kill and the whole thing probably only took five or ten minutes, but each second had cost Henry. He was so badly wounded. He had been my best friend since the time I was five years old and our mothers had put us together in the sand box. Our families had always been friends, but back then, Renee and Charlie were always leaving me with babysitters when they went off on missions. The same was with Henry's parents. _

_They'd finally decided to take a much needed break and brought us to the park to play. I wouldn't ever forget the day that Henry saved me either. I was ten and my newfound talent for singing had caused jealousy among the other girls who had worked toward a singing career all their lives, only to have their spotlight stolen by me, the girl who only did it to kill some time. _

_They'd cornered me after school one day, their expressions cruel and their threats very real. There were four girls, each of them much older than me. All of them were sophomores from the high class, a status I only dreamed over ever getting close to being in. Suddenly, with this new talent, it was like I could only aim higher. _

"_What was that for, Bella?" Gina, the tallest blond and president of the High Class sneered. _

"_What was what for?" I already knew what she meant but I was determined not to let her be satisfied with the creeping sense of danger that was already gnawing at my throat. _

"_Don't play dumb. We mean, why did you have to start singing?! That was our position as the High Class Council, Swan! Don't you realize how many years we put into this, how much time and for what? All you did was pick it up as a hobby- you didn't even work as hard or as long as us!" _

"_I wasn't trying to steal your spotlight. I only did it because my friend decided to get me into the talent show!" _

"_Don't lie to me, Swan," Sneered Gina again. "You wanted us to fall on our faces; you wanted to steal our one chance at ever making it out of this place!" _

"_Is there a problem ladies?" came a cool voice. Gina smiled and turned to wrap her arms around her quarterback boyfriend, Josh. _

"_We were just discussing the status of Miss Swan here and how she should learn her place in our school." _

"_Well you better listen to her Swan. Don't over step your barriers. My girl here can be nasty when she wants to," he laughed, Gina and the other girls joining in. It was disgusting, the amount of shallowness in each of them. _

"_Besides, you wouldn't fit in with the High Class!" Josh's friend, Sam laughed. _

"_And what makes you think the High Class is good enough for Bella?" Everyone turned around slowly to see Henry, standing almost as tall as the sophomore boys. Instantly Josh's face grew red and he seemed to be adding together the odds of the trouble he'd get in if he decided to beat Henry to a pulp. None. _

_Henry was at the age where he was already building a steady reputation for being able to handle himself among even the toughest and the biggest. I hadn't realized it until years later, but it was a common trait among hunters. One that I learned to just let take over me if danger was near. That's what Henry taught me after that day. _

"_Was there something you wanted, squirt?" Josh calling Henry a squirt was almost laughable even in this situation. He was only a half an inch shorter than Josh who was already really tall. If Henry kept growing like he always had, in a matter of days or weeks, he'd tower over him. _

"_Well I just don't think you should be picking on a little girl." _

"_LITTLE?!" He shot me a warning glance and I knew then to shut my mouth. _

"_You see, if you'd done this about a year from now, you'd get the crap kicked out of you by this girl." _

"_What are you saying? Are you saying a little ten year old girl can take on two star football players and two sophomore girls?" _

"_Yes. She could if she knew what her parents really did for a living." _

"_Oh, and what's that?" Josh's eyes were glaring holes through Henry's forehead but he seemed unfazed by the dangerous vibe I was getting off of Josh who almost seemed to be vibrating in anger. Henry smirked. _

"_They hunt dirt like you, and soon," he looked back at me for a moment and smiled wider. "So will we." _

_That was all it took, a moment later, Josh was gone. He'd exploded right out of his skin, and in his place was a giant bear like wolf. A growl rumbled deep in its throat, warning Henry that he was going to rip him apart. Sam jumped back from his friend's side, Gina and the girl I didn't know screamed but nowhere near as loud as I screamed as I fell to the hard cement and attempted to scramble backwards. _

_But he wasn't having that. Josh leapt at me then, his eyes hungry and his claws out, ready to drag me anywhere he wanted on a moment's notice. But as he flew in the mid air, almost in slow motion, Henry rammed into him from the side and knocked the wolf sideways. For a moment, the wolf seemed stunned but a moment later, it was Josh again. Shivering in rage with his cloths badly torn. _

"_I'll remember this, squirt. I have friends you know!" _

"_So do I," Henry said with such calm it was chilling. _

But back to the original memory.

_Once I was done reminiscing silently about that one day, the day that changed everything. Because just after that, I began to notice. Really notice. I saw colors and shapes and things I'd never taken notice in before, things I thought were normal to see. But Henry told me that my senses were stronger and would grow stronger still. And soon I began to hear the whisper of leaves that rush by as a vampire draws near. I took notice; I saw the strange behavior in people that I hadn't noticed before. _

_This new world frightened me and intrigued me. It was in my blood and it was as natural as breathing. I'd looked up hunters a few days after the incident, still shaken by what I saw and confused enough because Henry hadn't told me much yet. When I looked up hunters, it said that a hunter's powers just showed up one day but I learned later from Henry that they came gradually from birth. Strange abnormalities formed that were traits and early staged abilities, but they grew strongest around thirteen. And by fifteen or sixteen, it was impossible to ignore that call that the Academy of Hunters would send out to all of age hunters. _

_Where we lived, learned and fought. Our eyes were suddenly opened to the wonders and horrors that we had never realized was right before us. Anything and anyone can be a threat. That was a major lesion that everyone learned. And soon, I was rising straight to the top. I was a prodigy among the hunters, but I didn't know if I wanted to be. But wherever I went, it was like there was a spotlight shining down on me and an audience with held breath. _

_I'd healed Henry's wound as much as I could without many supplies. Right now, he was awake and there wasn't any threat to either of our lives. I listened to his shallow breathing with a guilty feeling sinking into my chest. If only I'd been here earlier. If I could have saved him like he saved me in the very beginning. But I shouldn't act as if he were dying. That wouldn't help either of us. An unspoken law of the hunters was to detach yourself from your work, if someone was wounded, dying or dead; you finished your assignment before you tended to them. If you couldn't do anything, there wasn't time to be emotional. There never was, unless you weren't involved in a mission. _

_Henry laughed shakily, waking me from the memories that were starting to creep up on me like dreams. _

"_Bells, stop worrying. I'm fine, a few more minutes and I'll be healed." _

"_I know," I was horrified by the slight crack in my voice that most other people wouldn't notice. Henry shifted himself so that he was looking up at me. _

"_Don't cry. You did it, you saved me Bells."_

"_But I was too late! I almost didn't get here soon enough; another moment and they would have-_

_I shuddered at the thought but I knew I didn't have to finish the sentence for Henry to understand what I meant. _

"_But they didn't."_

"_I know." Suddenly he was laughing again. _

"_You don't have to worry." I nodded because I didn't really trust my voice not to crack again. "Hey, I never asked you this one. Which creatures do you like most?" He asked suddenly. I had to choke back a laugh then too because it was a question Henry had taken to asking people. He usually got some strange answers back. _

_I thought for a moment the answer more than a little obvious but also probably the wrong thing to say at the moment. _

"_I don't think you'd like it." He was interested now. He sat up; slumping against the side of the oak tree we were leaning on. _

"_Come on, tell me! It's the least you can do!" He laughed, his eyes bright again. He looked a little better and I was glad to see he was already healing. _

"_Alright. I guess I like vampires the most." _

"_What?" _

"_Well I mean, I don't like any of them but if I had to pick, it'd be vampires." Henry's expression was incredibly humorous now, like a fish gasping for breath. _

"_Why?" _

"_You asked remember." _

"_Yeah well, why?" _

"_Well, maybe because they're dangerous. But they're always harder to figure out than a werewolf or something." _

"_Hmm, that makes sense." _

"_Well what about you?" _

"_Me?" _

"_Yes, I answered, now it's your turn." He smiled and then answered without hesitation as I had. _

"_I agree with you, vampires. They're just completely different, but I don't like them either. And I wouldn't hesitate to kill one if I was assigned that." _

"_What are you talking about? If you saw a vampire, you'd stake it whether you were asked or not." (Staked was the term most hunters used for killing vampires)_

_His answering smile was dark and more than a little dangerous. His eyes were almost as dark as the malicious expression that appeared on his face. _

"_I know." _

I sighed and scrolled down through the articles again, trying to shove back the memory. Two years and I still felt guilty. That's when I found the "youngest" Cullen's information. I was startled by the picture that seemed almost like the real one reaching out of the screen.

Edward Cullen. I pulled out my hunter's log and began with him first.

**Name: **_Edward Cullen_

**Age: **_106 (wasn't it?)_

**Human Age: **_17_

**Coven number: **_7_

**Characteristics: **_Bronze hair, gold eyes, pale skin, boyish_

**Notes: **_Coven members didn't try to take the fight elsewhere, each seemingly able to resist the humans in the crowd. This particular vampire is seemingly arrogant and used to getting what he wants. _

Suddenly, my senses went on red alert. Someone was in the house, outside this room for the moment, and it wasn't Charlie…

_**_______________________________________**_

_**Me: Mwhahahaha! I'm so evil but then you'll all come back and read some more. **_

_**Bella: You're right, that is cruel and evil. A cliffy like that, phef! If I was the author of this story-**_

_**Me: Well we all know that will never happen**_

_**Bella: Oh really?**_

_**Me: Yes really. What part of fictional-**_

_**Bella: Don't say that word to me!**_

_**Me: Fictional. Character**_

_**Bella: I'll fight you for the author title**_

_**Me: Really? But then won't Edward come swooping in and save you from losing even if it's cheating?**_

_**Bella: Exactly my point**_

_**Me: VAMPIRE, HUMAN, WEREWOLF! (Rock, paper, scissors)**_

_**Bella: +Vampire+**_

_**Me: +human+ I WIN!**_

_**Edward: How, May I ask, does that make you win?**_

_**Me: Do you need to ask?**_

_**Edward: Yes**_

_**Me: Well because Werewolf may beat Vampire but Human seduces vampire! **_

_**Edward: And this is logic how**_

_**Me: Are you blind? Haven't you noticed the humanXvampire stories lately? Everywhere in books, TV, movies, ect. The humans always win over the vampire with self loathing who then makes feel better, then asking to become a vampire, than vampire says that they won't make them live a miserable life like that but in the end does it anyway**_

_**Edward and Bella: Are we that generic? +sniff+**_

_**Me: Not really. I think you guys pretty much started the vampire revolution. **_

_**Edward and Bella: Nice**_

_**Me: Forever making vampire and human romance dominate book stores, movie theaters and TV screens everywhere! IT'S EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK!**_

_**Bella: we're famous! +eyes glitter in flash of cameras from nowhere+**_

_**Me: Hey get out! This is a private fan fiction and author's note with the characters! +shoves journalists out studio/basement door+ Humph! SAVE IT FOR THE RED CARPET AND THE GRAMMIES!**_

_**Bella: Wow…Do you think I'll be on the cover of a magazine?**_

_**Me: Well maybe with the stars secret life as the heading. Making up some ridiculous story about-**_

_**Edward and Bella: Someone's in a bad mood today**_

_**Me: for obvious reasons**_

_**Edward and Bella: Meaning….?**_

_**Me: I'm going to spend an hour or so where I'm completely light headed to the point of falling over, my parents are taking forever to get ready, I brushed my teeth and now I really want that cookie**_

_**Bella: Our author has lost it. Please excuse us as we attempt to reprogram her brain in the next ten minutes. +ties to swivel chair in front of TV screen playing Twilight+ **_

_**+Batman like sign+ **_

_**-V**_


	5. So we meet again

_**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. That was really cruel of me to leave you guys at a cliffy. I thought about that last night with some serious guilt but I hadn't wrote my other one for longer so I had to post that first. I was in a really bad mood yesterday and I'm kinda depressed but thankfully I'm completely resolved now and things should run over smoothly now. I've decided not to sink to the level of some people who act like little children around here and act more adult like. Granted, I'm only a teenager and it's bound to piss off said person who has a good deal of power in the family but hey! It's like ignoring an annoying sibling. Once you're able to do it, it's really funny to listen to them as they try to piss you off. I was a little amazed at my pretty cold composure but instead of saying something I let it roll right off me and said person didn't do anything and I felt better too. This is going to be good….**_

Chapter five: So we meet again

B Pov

Trouble. I slid into the open compartment of the room, switched the button and the room disappeared without a sound. I looked through the shades of my closet door and saw him. The one vampire who seemed to have all power over me, those honey colored eyes blazing into mine. But they weren't arrogant this time. They were searching, scanning the room without a sound or breath as he glided like a ghost around my room.

You can't smell me, I thought. I knew he wouldn't now, it was a disabling thing that all hunters had to learn or they could never go into the field. He looked confused for a moment, so that's when I took my chance. I couldn't pause or hesitate as I did so, I just slipped as soundlessly and ghostly as he had, from my closet and put a small dagger close to his skin.

"So we meet again, Mr. Cullen," I breathed. To my surprise, he laughed.

"You're pretty good for a human."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you? We hunters are the closest things to gods ourselves."

"A little full of ourselves are we?"

"With good reason. Now, mind telling me what you're doing in _my_ room?"

"Scoping out the enemy?" He made it sound more like a question than an actual answer.

"Am I going to have to start getting worried about vamps sneaking into my room at night?"

"Not particularly. It was very hard to get into your room. I was sure booby trap number thirteen would have gotten me, had I not already heard it clicking into place."

"Damn, I'll have to remember to fix that."

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me, Miss hunter?"

"Not particularly."

"Ouch. You're damaging my ego, Isabella."

"Just Bella will do, leech," I laughed and put the dagger back in its hilt.

"Should I be flattered or do you let all your targets call you Bella? Maybe the name calling thing is something you only just now decided to do," he laughed. God, that laugh. It was so velvety and bright like sunshine.

Oh dear god, what did he do to me? He's turned my brain to mush, dazzling me like he does every other girl who happens to see him. Maybe it was some new type of hypnotism or something. I really hoped so. I refused to believe otherwise.

"Hardly. What can I say; I'm just a cat playing with her mouse."

"I'd say you're more of kitten than you can comprehend, _Bella_."

"How so, _Edward_?"

"I'm just guessing actually."

"You'll get used to the idea of me being able to kill you. Everyone always does…well actually they usually end up dead. But then I'm usually sent after the hit list ones…" I said absently. Edward turned around then, his eyes a little cold. I felt myself shrink back a little but didn't dare take a step back. I was in charge here. It was what every target did when they were cornered; they lashed out like a caged animal. And there certainly was that caged animal sort of thing going on behind those topaz colored eyes.

_Listen to yourself, Bella! Noticing stuff like that of all things! Know your enemy, don't admire them!_

"What list am I on then? And my family?" His tone was just as cold as his gaze, sending mental shivers down my spine.

"A watch list. You haven't done anything the Council doesn't agree with…yet. But you're an impossibly large coven and you're a threat." His eyes lost a little of the coldness but still seemed hard.

"A threat huh? That's good to know."

"Repeat it and I _will_ be forced to kill you," I half joked.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was top secret. But won't _you_ get in trouble for telling me this then?"

"Not really. I'm one of the best hunters, the council's pretty pleased with me so they let me bend the rules every once in a while. Especially since I get the job done, and always so 'beautifully.'"

"If you're such a prodigy, why are you tailing us?"

"Like I said, you guys are a threat."

"I feel honored, Bella."

"You should be. 116 years of life and I'm still living completely unharmed, miraculous as ever. No wonder I'm a prodigy," I laughed. His eyes grew wide, it was almost comical.

"Did you say-

"116? Yes, I did. I was born even before you, starting over every few lifetimes."

"But I, looked you up. They had you in the records of your last school; you were fifteen when you transferred to the other academy-

"A slight complication, there was an accident that I don't even remember myself and I started over." Edward seemed a bit awed but also confused as he gazed at me.

"So you're actually older than 116?"

"Yes. I don't know how old exactly, I just remember I extend pretty far back. I have almost no memory of my previous lives but I'm told I was the best then and now."

**E Pov**

Who in the world was Isabella Swan? Many lives, hundreds if not thousands of years in those eyes that seemed to have more depth than I had noticed before. She could have had billions of names to go by, could have been anyone. She could have been Catherine the Great or Cleopatra for all I knew! But somehow I didn't think that was her style. She seemed to be a "hunt in the shadows" type of girl. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Bella was a vampire. Hunters and vampires seemed a lot alike, right down to the unearthly beauty that pulled in pray like a Venus fly trap.

And her eyes seemed to hold something hungry in them as well, something that might also match up with a vampire. Like a barely suppressed hatred or burning desire for revenge. It didn't seem aimed at me but maybe it was vampires in general she loathed. Then why did she seem more like she were in a casual setting, speaking as if she were joking around with an old friend?

_What can I say; I'm just a cat with her mouse._

Those words sent shivers down my spine. She acted like a cat playing with a mouse. But when she started talking about her unknown lifetimes, her eyes grew softer, far away somehow. Like she was thinking about something both pleasant and not. An overwhelming urge to kiss her then washed over me but instead I opened my mouth and pretty much the worst thing I could have said popped out of my mouth before I had even really comprehended that I was thinking about it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Bella?" The soft far away look was gone. Her expression was again the confident look she always had on when I saw her but if I wasn't mistaken, I thought I saw a brief flash of anger.

"Mother really doesn't know how much fun it is," she said rebelliously.

"Not the merciful type are you?" Another flash seemed to cross her face. It was so fast I might have only imagined it.

"Not in the least."

**A Pov**

This Bella girl was intriguing. I kept reading and rereading all the information Edward had printed off about her. It was a few hours ago that Edward left to see if Bella was at the house. He texted me a few minuets ago saying that Bella was home but he was luring her out of the house so I could snoop around. It felt kind of wrong as I slipped in through the open window. I brought Jasper and Rosalie along just incase but all of us were tense, reading for any sort of trap. But it seemed like Bella had disabled them as she went rushing after Edward.

Besides, it wasn't so wrong if things kept heading toward the vision I had seen. Bella would be a part of the family and Edward wouldn't be so lonely. He'd have Bella. As a sister, a friend or something more, I couldn't tell yet but I did know she was going to become a part of the family. One way or another, I resolved.

"Alright, everything's clear," I whispered as the others slipped in after us.

"Edward said to bring back anything that looks useful."

"Right," they whispered back. Jasper went over to the bed and started examining the bedside table, the mattress and underneath the bed. Rosalie moved over to the small bathroom just outside her room and I went over to the closet. For a girl who hunts vampires, she had some good taste. There was plenty of casual clothes, jeans, t-shirts of every color and design. But further back, where no one would notice, there were many different black outfits. They almost looked like ninja outfits. I would have burst out laughing had we not been in a human's house…well technically a hunter's house.

I saw three pairs of knee high black high heeled boots, dark jeans, jackets and shirts. There were even a few black veil sort of things. But I felt like I was missing something. I was just about to push those outfits out of the way when a dagger came zipping by, a little too close for comfort. I toppled backward and fell on a lose floorboard which caved in under my weight.

Then I was falling downward. A few seconds later, I landed on my back hard, in a room that I hadn't even noticed. The floors were a dark tile, the ceiling just as dark as the surrounding walls. There was no window of any sort and was only illuminated by the soft table light beside a desk with a very high tec looking computer. I almost felt like I was in the room of a spy.

"You guys, down here," I whispered. Jasper and Rosalie poked their heads down from the opening a moment later.

"Should I ask?"

"It was an accident!"

"One way or another, we just found what we were looking for," Rosalie smiled, almost evilly. Well she wasn't in on my plan yet and I wasn't going to let her in on it. She didn't like Bella. That was plain enough; she didn't need to tell the entire family like she did at our family meeting.

"_She's a monster! She's worse than any vampire! Think about how many vampires and whatever the hell else she's killed, especially if they're immortal. If you ask me, it's us who should be stamping them out!" _

Edward's expression then was almost humorous. If they hadn't been like family, I'm sure I would have already started having visions of Edward's different ways of murdering her.

"And so it begins…"

_**__________________________________**_

_**Sorry this is so short. If you want to keep busy in between updates, read my other fan fiction Fading Future. It's newer so it's better than my older ones and I think it's going successfully. Plus there's a good amount of chapters as well. Please be kind and review!**_

_**-V**_


	6. Avenging Bells

_**Hello Vampire Games readers! I'm so sorry I didn't get this done earlier. It may have to take even longer since my internet isn't working and I can't pull fan fiction up. I figured, I'd get all the updates written and then worried about posting them later. This may be short and not make much sense but I'm sort of pushing it tonight, since my ideas may be running a little low today. I'm totally sorry to leave it going like that. I think I made Bella sound too harsh. Well I'll hopefully get to the part of explaining why she's so mean or catish. I'm sorry if you didn't like the way Bella was acting, I planned this story as a major OC character plot line but underneath it all, Bella acts and thinks exactly like the real Bella. So, I thought I'd explain that so you wouldn't hate me. Please review, as always I'm working over time for your guys' pleasure. **_

Chapter six: Dirty Little Secrets

**A Pov**

An hour later, we'd carried everything we could back as much as we could carry and were now seated in a circle on our living room floor. We'd pretty much hit the jack pot when it came to Bella, and I tried to let the guilty feeling fade away again. Then Edward burst through the door.

"Dramatic as ever, Edward," I sighed.

**E Pov**

I'd finally lured her far enough away that she wouldn't sense the others in her room. So now, all that was left to do was head home and sort through the stuff the others had brought back. When I did get home, I found them seated on the floor.

"Ok, what'd you find?"

"We got a diary, a box of letters, photo album, academy year book, newspaper clippings, and a few other things," Alice rehearsed, looking over the pile of stuff.

"Alright, I'll start with her diary." Alice nodded, handing me a sleek black notebook. On the cover was a symbol that looked like a quarter moon and on the right was an eye.

"That's a strange journal cover," I heard Emmet whisper to himself. I sank onto the floor with everyone else and began flipping pages.

_December 21_

_Dear Journal, _

_I've finally come to terms with it. Henry says I'm not the only one to be shocked, but the thing is…I'm not. Should that worry me? I mean, I didn't know that I was some ancient sort of hunter…I just knew I was different somehow. Things that never really made sense to me, well they're all sort of falling into place. Henry's taking me for my first hunt today. I'm really nervous, what if I don't do well? What if I'm more of a burden for Henry than anything else? Mom keeps saying I need to stay clear and relaxed but I feel really pumped up, like I'm running on adrenaline. I wonder what we're hunting then, a vampire, werewolf? Something else, perhaps? I won't know until we're leaving, then they'll fill us in at the Academy. Wish me luck and hopefully I'll get time to write down how it went._

_-Avenging Bells_

"Silver Bells?" I questioned out loud.

"Oh, she must have given herself a name so no one would know who's journal it is," Alice reasoned.

"That makes sense."

_December 22_

_Dear Journal,_

_I've done it! Henry says I've done really good for a rookie. I think the council is pleased with me already, I hope I can get into good graces with them. Well, since I sort of tripped and spilled a vile of vampire venom they were testing. Yeah, yeah it's all so funny. Well not for me. I was sure someone was going to murder me at the moment. But back to the actual hunt. It was amazing! A werewolf this time, not a shape shifter, a moon werewolf. We caught him just as he was finishing off his meal, Rita Richards, a girl that went missing three days ago. I don't really know what came over me, I was just so ticked off at this animal who just snatched up some poor girl to eat. One second, I was standing beside Henry, the next I was leaping into the air- dagger raised above my head and then down into the creature's back. _

_I was still running on adrenaline when it howled in pain and turned to me. I think I saw evil today. When I looked into those hungry eyes, I was almost frozen in place in fear. There was a simply evil hunger there, animalistic as it roared in fury and lunged its self at me. And though my mind wasn't working, my body just sort of reacted on instinct. Henry didn't even need to step in. I could just feel exhilaration pulsing through me as I leapt this way and that, out of the wolf's rang, always missing each blow fully. The two of us were locked in a dance, circling around and around. But I was winning; the wolf was wounded and I, untouched. I was a little too cocky but how could I not be? I was angry with this, this thing for taking some poor girl's life away. Because that was why I was born, to erase filth like this away from the world of innocent humans. _

_I wonder what a vampire will be like. At the Academy we are taught to erase evil, and to survive during battle. We're hardened into true hunters, and some even go rouge with mad power of it. That's how good the power is. Sometimes there's a thin line between them and us. That's why we tolerate some, like the human like golden eyed vampires. Well me? I hate them all. Because I won't ever forget Maggie, poor innocent little Maggie with her sweet little pony tails and big innocent eyes. She was just too trusting. _

_Renee and Charlie were off on a mission, one of Charlie's last before he was striped of his memories. We'd ordered pizza for dinner with the money they left us. Maggie was six at the time, I was only thirteen. I'll never forget that day. Maggie opened the door, thinking it was the pizza man (since everyone was used to Maggie paying for dinner and us fending for ourselves). Of course it wasn't. I was standing in the hall, fishing in my wallet for the money. But when I looked up, I was met with demonic red eyes and an evil smile. A vampire, though I didn't know it at the time. He was inhumanly beautiful with jet black hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck. I'd been so busy looking for the money I hadn't even notice the man grab Maggie and snap her neck. That's how quiet it was. She didn't even struggle it was so quick. But when I looked up, I saw him, that evil thing, drinking from a pool of my sister's blood. _

_I don't really remember what happened next, it was like watching myself do something that I wasn't consciously aware of doing. I think I may have been screaming but it didn't matter, since I lunging at him with all my strength. That's where everything gets fuzzy. Because when I woke up, Maggie's body was cold and bloodless, and hunters were filing in and out of the house. Henry was there, he was my shoulder to cry on when I finally realized what happened. They never caught the vampire either, but it wasn't until later that I realized how lucky I was. But I feel guilty, why wasn't I the one who answered the door? I'll never find out. But I promised myself that day that I'd never forgive them, that I'd hunt down the evil vampire who took my sister's life away. In fact, the whole race destroyed my family. I hardly ever saw Renee and Charlie during my childhood and my early teen years were spent with Charlie after he'd lost his memory. He was never the same. But it seemed as if I was the only one effected by Maggie's death. _

_Renee always seemed to scold me if I cried when I remembered Maggie. So, another lesion learned. Now it's my turn to carry on and avenge Maggie at last. _

_-Avenging Bells_

If I could cry I would have. "No wonder she's so bitter."

"Huh?" I handed Alice the journal and watched as she read the entry. She looked like she'd cry if she could too. In fact, when she was done, she was practically dry sobbing. "Oh my god. I don't blame her," she whispered. Even Rosalie seemed to soften up once she read the entry as well. She stood up then, looking like she was about to say something.

"She's dangerous, and raging. We'd better watch our backs or her hatred is going to destroy us."

"Rosalie, don't be-

"I agree that she should hunt down the bastard who did that to her sister, but we weren't the ones who did it. It may have been a vampire but it wasn't all vampires."

"You're right."

"Of course."

"But she doesn't really feel that hatred for all vampires," Alice said quietly. Every turned, a little surprised, to look at Alice who still looked extremely sad.

"What do you mean?"

"That was almost right after her sister's death. Her grief was extremely fresh then, she's grown up since then. She knows she can't hate all of us. She just hates them, the ones who drink human blood. Can you really blame her?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. I think we should help her, find the one who did it, I mean."

"Have you gone insane, Alice?! Work with a trained killer!?" Rosalie screeched.

"No, I agree with Alice," I said. Alice smiled brightly.

"You can't expect me to-

"You don't have to, but I think I'm speaking for everyone else when I say I want to help," Alice stood up, looking like she was ready to pull together an angry mob.

"Whatever, but we need to finish sorting through all this." She was right, as much as I didn't want to remember. I felt guilty doing this, but we had to. Bella was dangerous, as much as I wanted to believe otherwise. We needed to have leverage.

So we spent the next few hours looking through photo albums and pictures of Bella and Henry as they grew up, an occasional glimpse of adults who must have been their parents. It was even sadder when we found a few pictures of Maggie. One that looked half burned.

Newspaper clippings had their own box. They were mostly articles about slayings that looked like the work of vampires and werewolves, even a few that looked suspiciously like Bella had already gone after and killed. The ones about suspicious killings would usually have an orange 'X' through it, marking that she'd already accomplished her mission. There was only one that didn't, the article that was about Maggie and the serial killer that killed her. But there were maps and other things that looked like she was already on the trail to finding her sister's killer.

_Keith Brendan, age forty-three, also known for his local published works, was found dead in Ally Park late Thursday morning. Police say the cause of death was a knife or dagger about five to six inches long and made of pure silver, judging from what appears to be Mr. Brendan's allergic reaction to the silver. Police also say that whoever was responsible must have known about his medical records, therefore being somewhat close. Also, that Mr. Brendan was found with another body, that of Rita Richards, who was found mauled by a wild animal only feet from the body. Autopsy reveals animal hair on both bodies, and at the moment it appears as it was an accident regarding Richards but Mr. Brendan's case is still a supposed murder. _

"This must have been the wolf she killed. She's pretty good if they didn't even find any DNA or anything."

"Well, it's her job to be good, isn't it?"

**B Pov**

Those rotten…!

"DAMN THEM!" I screamed once I had returned to my room and found everything out of place. Don't get me wrong, everything was neat and tidy but everything was all wrong. Their scent was all over the place, my books alphabetized even though that wasn't how they started, my clothes color coded. And when I looked for things, I knew they had been snooping around. My box of newspaper clippings and pictures was gone, as was my journal, letters and god knows what else!

"DAMN YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

How could I have fallen for his stupid taunting? He lured me right out of the house without resetting all the traps! I couldn't believe my own stupidity at the moment. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and dialed Henry's number furiously. He answered on the second ring.

"Pizza Hut hotline, may I take your order?"

"Henry, this isn't the time!"

"Wow, Bells, what happened to you? Why are you so pissed?"

"They were here, Henry! They took stuff!"

"Damn. What'd they take?"

"The important stuff! My journal, my letters, pictures, everything! They even hacked into my computer in my sanctuary!"

"Oh god, I can't believe this. How'd they get in?"

"I found Edward in my room, he lured me out so I ran out without resetting the traps," I growled into the phone.

"Just calm down, Bella. You can't go off an kill them, they're only on the watch list. The council wouldn't like-

"Screw the council! This is personal!"

"This is serious, don't do anything stupid. They've got to return it sometime."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"They're probably just curious, scooping out the enemy, you know? You've done it countless times."

"Fine," I said between clenched teeth. "But if I don't get it back _tonight_, I am going to go to their house and take it back forcefully!"

"That's my girl. Just take it easy tonight."

"No way, Henry. I can not stay at home this pissed. I have got to go with-

"I'm saying that because the council doesn't have any missions for us. Even check the alert yourself if you don't believe me. Just relax tonight."

I looked at the beeper next to my bed and flipped through the messages, nothing. Not even one single, measly, vampire!

"Fine. But I am going to do some extensive research tonight," I almost laugh.

"Tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Oh I am. I'm just scooping out the enemy, Henry. Perfectly reasonable."

"Right, I leave you for one second and you throw yourself into the lion's den. Just don't get yourself killed, I'd really hate it if I had to explain to Renee that you were pissed off and-

"Night Henry," I laughed and clicked my phone shut.

Besides that fact that I was beyond pissed right now, I really did need to do it. So it was off to the Cullen house hold to "scoop out the enemy". I'm gonna have some fun tonight. I almost felt the need to throw my head back and laugh evilly.

"I'm just one devious, bitch tonight."

_**_____________________________________**_

_**Ok I didn't mean to make Bella sound mean again, but she's royally pissed off. And this may work toward our advantage. It may lead to some romance, that's right you heard me, romance. Review and I'll write faster.**_

_**-V**_


	7. Wraith of Avenging Bells

_**I'm back, no I haven't died! I've gotten some worried comments about leaving these stories unfinished. Well NO THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! Just kidding, they won't because I'm too involved. If they do, I'll pass it onto someone else. I'm really sorry about the non chapter author's notes but I'm making super important announcements. Let me just clear this up for everyone again I WILL FINSIH THIS STORY! I like it way too much, it's probably not that healthy either to spend all day on the computer writing. Anyway, no one ever said this profession was healthy. I was a little surprised, I was afraid people would think Bella was being a royal bitch but I got some comments egging her on and telling me to give her more of an advantage. Well we really shouldn't or she'll be twelve feet tall and flaming. I mean she's a kick ass, prodigy hunter who's as fast and strong as any vampire or werewolf coming complete with awesome powers and stuff as well as the will to call in back up from over thousands of miles if she wants. Any more of an advantage and the Cullens would be ants on her sidewalk. Lol. So please enjoy this hopefully kick ass chapter! KA POW!**_

_**Bella: seriously? **_

Chapter Seven: Wraith of Avenging Bells

**B Pov**

I stood outside the Cullen house, though it was more like a manner. I was still practically flaming in furious anger toward the Cullens, especially Edward. What had they found out already? It's best to find out for myself probably but I'd save that for the end, once I'd already collected my goodies. I smiled evilly to myself before springing like a cat into the tree that was conveniently located beside a window. Once perched upon a sturdy branch, I pointed my fingers at the window. "Oh look, it's unlocked." I jumped toward the ledge and slid open the window, knowing at once that my spell had opened it.

(No, "oh look it's opened" was not the spell)

Once I had pulled myself through I realized that I was in a relatively normal looking room. It looked like it belonged to a teenager, but somehow surprisingly clean for a boy's room. I didn't have to even think for a moment before the answer was obvious: Edward. This was his room.

A large expensive looking stereo stood in the corner, books of every genre piled high beside the bed, on the desk and a few messily returned to the small bookshelf. On the desk was another expensive looking computer. Excellent. Moving as swiftly and silently as a ghost, I made my way over the computer and booted it up.

It was on at once, barely hesitating to wake up. I smiled to myself again and started looking around the desk top for anything useful. "Sheet music?" I clicked that one and watched as pages and pages of the most beautifully composed music I had ever seen danced before my eyes. I looked at the newest one, one that said it was created the day I met him in the airport, but it was also unfinished. I almost felt like crying when I looked it over, almost hearing the notes play inside my mind as I read them.

"Miss Violet Eyes," I read aloud to myself. It suddenly felt very wrong to be snooping around their house, but still…I couldn't allow myself to get caught up in flicker of guilt. Emotion just wasn't acceptable on the job. It could cost you your life. Plus, I was returning the favor after all. I clicked out of it and began searching the desk top for other useful things when an idea struck me. I pulled up the internet and clicked "history."

At once several searches for "Isabella Swan" and "Hunters" came up. I smiled to myself. "Looking me up, have you Edward?" He did seem like the sort of guy why researched the players in the game, he certainly wasn't taking any chances. Not as cocky as I thought he was. Oh shoot!

"You can not smell me, see me, or hear me," I whispered quietly. That was close. I suppose it was sheer luck they hadn't heard me earlier or smelt me for that matter! My own blind rage could have gotten me caught or killed. I was almost done with the computer, so I exited the search engine and was getting ready to search the rest of the room when something caught my eye. "Hang on." One file stood out in particular. It was labeled "Isabella."

I clicked on that and pages of information loaded and I felt my mouth drop open. There was tons of stuff here, stuff that shouldn't be! Articles from my old school, Google searches, academy newspapers! Even stuff that was highly classified; the statues Renee and Charlie, how Charlie had been stripped of power. News articles about suspicious killings and murders that looked like my work and also the work of vampires and werewolves. I could hardly keep in the gasp that was threatening to turn into an enraged scream.

Notes that Edward himself had written about me shortly followed those. They were almost a slap in the face really, and it was only my years and years of not letting my emotions control me that stopped me from flying down the stairs and slaughtering him on the spot!

I scrolled through some of his notes, typed up neatly but now noticing there were others hand written in a notebook beside my arm. The whole thing almost read like a journal. I snatched up the notes and sent a copy of the typed ones to Council headquarters where they would analyze it and determine how much of a threat Edward was right now. It might not matter usually, but I knew lots of stuff about the Council that if he somehow got a hold of…I didn't even want to think about it.

I was almost excited to leap out the window and begin analyzing the written notes myself and read what he thought about "Miss Violet Eyes." But I continued on, snapping photos of his room and possible entrances and escape routs before I moved onto the next room.

Across the hall, the room was painfully obvious who it belonged to. The walls were a lavender color with a spring meadow green curtains and matching couch. Alice. Though I guess Jasper shares a room with her also. Her closet was stuffed full of designer's best, stuff that normally would have made me blush at the cost of. She even had a whole shelf for fancy heels! Just fancy heels alone! Who needs that many shoes? Other than a family photo album, and a few year books and newspaper articles that must have been Jasper's, the room was empty of anything useful. So I snapped photos and moved on.

This continued all the way until I soundlessly made my way toward Carlisle's study. I was a little disappointed in the lack of useful information I'd gotten from anyone else, and a little more than surprised that Edward was the main source of the information. This room didn't tell me much except that he was as old as I thought previously, having many keep sakes to show his passage through time. Many ancient looking paintings that looked like originals, books of every kind lined up neatly in four tall bookcases, and a desk with only a lap top really occupied the room. I snapped a few photos before turning to look at the titles of some of the large leather bound books.

They were on many different subjects, but lots involved Medicine and the art of healing. I found myself almost pleased that at least one vampire showed enough restraint to be a successful vampire who saved _human_ lives. He was almost admirable. Actually, he was. The more time I spent in the study of a vampire doctor, I found myself actually liking him. It was obvious he was some sort of fatherly figure to this coven, who came to him with their troubles and such. I expect he was pleased with this.

"Who no, number one dad mug?" I snickered to myself. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. Esme seemed like she was a mother to the others as well. Obviously she couldn't ever have children, maybe, as weird as it sounds, these vampires are like her replacement children. She seemed to have a kindly caring motherly look about her when I saw her in the airport. And I guess, if these vampires were human enough to follow the two of them and stick to a "vegetarian" diet, they couldn't be all bad.

Now I felt a little guilty. They probably did take my stuff to find out my weaknesses and stuff. I mean after all, I've done nothing but act like a huge threat to them. Teasing them that I was only supposed to spy on them for the moment which could quickly change at a moment's notice…if they killed a human.

"No wonder. I've done nothing but act like a huge bitch to them," I whispered, horrified at how cruel I was being. How could I ever accuse them of being monsters? I was the one who pranced right up to them and practically dangled in their faces that if I wanted to they could all be dead in a matter of minuets. "How horrible of me…" I sank to the floor in the study, not at all caring that I was in a vampire's office, in the house of a very large coven- and a coven that unless killed a human, I couldn't kill, even if they decided to kill me.

I leaned against one of the bookcases and just sat there, feeling grief and horror wash over me. What would Maggie say if she saw her big sister, all grown up and acting like a villain from one of her movies? Well this was all for Maggie, didn't that justified me some kind of right to act like a royal bitch when I was in pain? Grieving over a sister I'd never see again. A smile that was so bright and happy, but was dancing out of my reach.

"_Come catch me, Bella!" _

"I can't Mags. I'm stuck as I am. I'm sorry to disappoint you," I was horrified again to hear my voice crack in a sob, feeling hot tears sting my eyes and wash down my face. All because one vampire had decided he was hungry enough to slaughter an unsuspecting little girl who opened the door expecting a man who brought dinner. If she were still alive, well I wouldn't be a hunter. I wouldn't have let myself become a hunter because it would mean terrifying Maggie, who wouldn't have been a hunter yet. But now…well now it didn't matter. Now I was avenging her.

_But still_, a small voice defied. _These aren't the vampires who killed her._

**E Pov**

I sighed, ignoring the ridiculous babble of Alice and Rosalie as they bickered over if pink was a shade or a color. Don't ask me how it got started really? I looked across the pile of newspaper clippings at Jasper who was sitting stiffly beside Alice, fidgeting every few seconds and looking slightly pained.

"Whoever's feeling sad, quit, you're making me sad too." Everyone gaped at him.

"Well I'm as happy as always!" Alice reasoned. It was painfully obvious too, her eyes just as bright as always and her body positioned as if she might need to spring into the air at any moment.

"Well Carlisle and Esme aren't home."

"Not me," Emmet laughed, putting his hands up as if he were a suspect of a crime.

"I may be _pissed_, but I'm not sad," Rosalie hissed, glaring daggers at Alice. Those two just hadn't gotten along real well since Bella got here. They disagreed about her in many ways. Everyone looked at me then.

"Don't look at me, I was just thinking."

"Depressing thoughts?"

"No. I was thinking about how stupid it is to argue over whether pink is a shade or a color."

"Maybe you're just sad, Jazzy."

"No, it's not me." Everyone looked at each other then. And then I heard it, soft and faint like a teasing whisper. Tinkling bells, silver and rich and sending a sound that spread through the living room like wild fire.

At once everyone was standing up, looking around for the source of the sound. But that's the thing, it was impossible to find where it was coming from, it sounded as if it were coming from every direction. Weaving a silver thread over us and the more we moved, the more tangled we became.

"Spread out and start looking." Everyone nodded and started going different directions. Alice and Emmet went upstairs to check the bedrooms, Jasper in the kitchen and Rosalie outside. It seemed weird that someone had actually managed to break into the house without our notice, I mean who could have-

But it couldn't be. She couldn't possibly be in the house at this moment? Oh god, what if she'd seen my room? Well good luck trying to reason yourself that she didn't. She probably climbed the tree beside my window, but then…the window was locked. She's a hunter! Of course she could open it and then disguise herself so we wouldn't hear or smell her. I started searching randomly, joining the others in the other rooms and looking every place I thought anyone could hide. Nothing. (A/N- By this time Bella's spell has worn off)

So we all settled onto the floor once more and began searching through the papers. There. Another soft tinkling. I stood up this time. "I'll look, it's probably nothing." They nodded soundlessly before Alice and Rosalie started their argument again, sounding more forced this time though.

I don't know why and I never will, but I was filled with the sudden urge to go check Carlisle's study. I pulled open the door and stepped inside. Everything seemed in place; the books untouched, the lap top closed and the paintings straight. But the tinkling bell sound was clearer now. I looked down and to my complete surprise, I found Bella crying softly in her sleep.

She looked so different, not peaceful but completely vulnerable. She was curled into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest as she sobbed quietly to herself. Most people would find it stupid that I didn't take this chance to rid the Cullens of a major threat but if anyone saw her like that, how could they possibly kill her? Seeing her here was another reminder of how intriguing she was, how strange and different and unlike anyone I'd ever seen before. So I did the only thing I could at that moment, I pulled her into my arms and began carrying her to my room.

As vulnerable as she looked curled up, she was still a threat to us. I wasn't going to kill her but I wasn't planning on letting her go either. If I had time, I'd explain it to the others later. Right now, I was more worried on making sure she was comfortable on my black couch that suddenly looked uncomfortable and icy. First, I'd have to do more research.

**B Pov**

I wasn't aware that I'd actually fallen asleep so imagine the surprise I got when I found myself curled into a protective ball on Edward Cullen's couch. I sat up swiftly and found that I felt like I was made of lead.

"What the…?" Edward's face suddenly swam in front of my eyes.

"You're awake!"

"Obviously. So, how'd you find me?"

"You could say I followed the yellow brick road, or maybe a little bird told me."

"I'm serious."

"Or maybe, I just followed the bells." I gasped, gazing at him with open mouthed horror. That's why my nickname was Bells. When I cried or laughed, or even if I wasn't as quiet as I thought, I sometimes literally sounded like tinkling bells.

"So, what now?"

"Why whatever do you mean, Bella?" He teased. Ah ha, cocky again I see. I glanced behind him and saw a few boxes that hadn't been there when I'd been up here earlier.

"Mind telling me what all that is?" He smiled.

"Well I just purchased a lot of stuff that I found out is anti-hunter." How much surprise could one girl take after waking up in a vampire's room? I was sure my heart was going to leap out of my chest and any moment and flee in horror out the window like the rest of me couldn't. He wasn't exactly pleased looking by my horrified expression.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh and why not?"

"I don't want to. But I'm not letting you leave either."

"Great. So what exactly do you plan on doing then, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, Bella. Not Mr. Cullen. There's no need to be so formal."

Mind games. He was doing it to me now. The hunter had finally become the hunted and I was less than pleased. I suddenly felt like a caged animal. I wasn't going to get stuck here when I should be out hunting vermin and following the ever cooling trail of Maggie's killer.

"How long?" I said hopelessly.

"Excuse me?" he sounded a little taken aback.

"How long until I'm to stay here? Or until you get sick of me and kill me?"

"I'm not-

"It's just what your kind does. Being captured is a death sentence. And even if it wasn't, it is for me because I can't ever…" I trailed off. I couldn't ever avenge Maggie. Edward's expression grew sympathetic then. I wasn't aware I was crying again until he reached out and wiped away my tears with one cold but gentle hand.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bella." And looking into his eyes, the color of liquid honey, I knew he meant it…at least, for the moment.

_**______________________________________________**_


	8. Lost and Broken

_**Ok, hello everyone! Super sorry for not updating in forever! I've been completely swamped, but I don't want to complain so I won't list the billion things I have to do but I'd like everyone to know that I think I'm going to explode. I made myself write this so everyone should just be happy! LOL. I wrote a second vampire hunting Bella story with the intent on making it happier than this one but it turns out that this one is a heck of a lot happier than that one! It's funny how those things work out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **_

Chapter Eight: Lost and Broken

**B Pov**

What was taking so long?! I heard the voices downstairs, and caught most of it but it was so infuriating how long he was taking to tell them! I mean was he hoping for the best public speaker award? He could have come right out and said it! "Oh yeah, I found Bella in the study. She's in my room right now, just so you know."

And yet he took his sweet time on telling them like he was trying to convince them he wasn't a bloodsucking leech or something! Why in the world did fate hate me so much? I mean who the heck did I piss off? Well actually that's too big of a list, but I meant before all this hunting stuff. I wanted to scream in frustration at the stupidity of this situation. I had allowed myself to get caught. There was nothing more embarrassing at this moment! That I, Isabella Marie Swan and hell of a hunter, had gotten caught by one stupid shiny Volvo owning vampire!

"Just hurry up!" I called out the slightly open door. I heard a quiet bell like laugh and was furious to find that I had sat frozen for a moment the velvety music of his laugh- shut up! God, I can't believe I'm even doing this- even thinking of a vampire as anything more than a murderer!

And just when I thought I could stand it no longer, I heard Alice speaking again.

"_Well bring her down here." _

I changed my mind. I'd rather stay here in this room than be downstairs with a coven of vampires that would easily take pleasure in slaughtering me in their own house and then clean up the mess with hardly a trace of blood for a forensic team to find. I heard the footsteps come quietly up the stairs and felt the rushing wind and colors as I was carried downstairs at vampire speed.

The room was spinning slightly as I was placed on the cherry wood floors in the middle of a circle of vampires. I, as well as everyone else, was sitting in a circle like everyone does in kindergarten. I was surprised by a few of the expressions I saw, not outright hate or bitterness just surprise.

Alice looked slightly smug, an amused expression on her face; Jasper seemed to be quietly calculating me and Emmet sat protectively beside Rosalie, though his expression was somewhat friendly.

"Why'd you break into our house?" Alice asked. I glared at her.

"Why'd you break into my room?"

"Good point." I looked around me and found newspaper clippings scattered around the circle, the most recent one stuck to my foot. I felt my face redden but more with anger than anything. I already knew they'd taken all this stuff, but it was worse seeing it here. Maybe some small part of me hoped they hadn't taken it and it was all a big misunderstand. Yeah right! A misunderstand with vampires. That's laughable.

But what happened to all that sympathy from earlier, a small voice seemed to ask.

What happened to 'they must be alright if they'd follow the doctor and his wife's life style.' I guess that was right but that still didn't give them any right to dose me with the anti-hunter drug, practically a rag doll, and expect me to be perfectly ok with it!

I looked over at Edward, who's golden eyes were the same smothering, depthless pools they always were. I was caught by his gaze, became completely lost in them for much too long. I didn't remember I was in a house full of vampires, weakened by a supplied drug and being interrogated in a somewhat laughably gentle way. Gentle was something I didn't do. I wasn't gentle or merciful and therefore, I expected the same.

I was a hunter and therefore I expected to die like one, not be caught by the vampires and played with like a cat plays with a mouse before they kill it.

Yet, it didn't matter when I was lost in those eyes. We were standing on mutual ground, each gazing into the other's soul because both of us had eyes that showed too much. A hunter was supposed to have cold eyes that reflected nothing-that was a wall instead of a window. Our gaze could make anyone or anything flinch, that never showed what we were feeling-even if there was a chaotic riot in conflicting thoughts.

I couldn't help it, it was just something I couldn't change. And for the moment, I was glad I could see through his. Because I was getting a quick glimpse of someone who hated being a vampire, a loathed killing. I saw someone who was somewhat lost and remained unseeing toward what he really was like. A soul that was full of light and surprises and love that no one ever knew he really had in him. It made me feel sad and lonely but also somewhat hopeful that maybe one day I could somehow have even a small sliver of a piece of that intense love-

I broke our gaze, snapping my eyes to my fingers. The spell was broken and my thoughts were a bit clearer. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking something like that! Wanting even a sliver of that intense love?! What love, vampires just weren't capable of love!

Still, I felt his gaze on me even when I broke away. It burned a hole straight through me and I couldn't help but to agree with the small voice that echoed inside my head.

_He's capable of loving. You're just afraid to love again. _

I felt my face redden again and tried to blink back that tears that were threatening to give me away. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

**E Pov**

For one brief moment, everything melted away. I wasn't a vampire anymore and she wasn't a hunter, we just…existed. I saw myself though her eyes, not as a monster- no matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise- but as someone who was very capable of feeling.

I got a quick look at how she really felt. It was so sad to see this girl who was so vulnerable to the world, though she didn't let anyone else see it. She built up walls and made herself unfeeling toward anyone, ripping apart attachments she might have. She was left broken and unhealed and she just kept on fighting, anything and everything that got in her way. She was so blinded she couldn't even see when someone was trying to help her, she'd just look away- like a caged animal she'd lash out.

She let herself suffer in silence and took it all out on the creatures she hunted. She seemed to make a lot more sense to me then. I wanted so much to reached out against the short distance between us and pull her into my arms. It felt natural to want to protect her, even if she didn't want that. Her eyes were burning into mine, intense with an emotion I couldn't quite recognize. I wondered what she was seeing in my eyes.

And then just as suddenly as it began, she tore her gaze away and looked at the floor. I thought I heard Jasper and Alice snicker quietly but I ignored them and kept my gaze on her. She scrunched up her face a bit, as if mentally scolding herself for allowing herself to be so vulnerable.

I was beginning to realize that no matter how hard either of us tried, we were all we had. She needed me and I was going to make sure she knew that.

_**___________________________________________________**_

_**I know it's short but I have other fan fics to update as well. So please review!**_

_**-V**_


	9. AN sorry guys I HONESTLY FORGOT!

Ok, I realized I forgot about this story! I am SO SORRY! I honestly did. I was deleting stories when I saw this and remembered it. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys dangling. I only have seven active stories now so I should be able to keep up. One of them is only saved because of a few reviews. I just want to let you guys know that I'm going to update SOON but I did already just update all my other stories, or ones that I've done recently, and I need to recover. But you guys are next, I swear!

-V


	10. Perspective

_**As I promised, this is an update. Yes, an UPDATE told in Alice's point of view, or at least the first part. You guys are the first story to get updated, so yay for you guys! But at least I've had a lot of practice since I last updated, oh and I got into the art school! HORRAY! This is the part where everyone cheers because this author might actually learn how to write like Stephanie Meyer!**_

Chapter Nine: Perspective

**Alice Pov**

I could tell I was making Jasper feel like a coiled spring, as much as I felt like a coiled spring. But there was no way I was going to feel guilty, I was too excited. Could this be the beginning of breaking down all their barriers?

I watched as Edward put a hand under Bella's chin, forcing her chocolate brown eyes to meet his topaz ones. Out of curtsey, we had left them alone some time ago, going upstairs to do homework or whatever else. But I couldn't help but to watch the romance unfold before my eyes from the kitchen. Wouldn't you, after your practical brother finally found love and happiness? Was there anyone more perfect for Edward than Bella? I highly doubt it!

Bella's expression grew soft and thoughtful, as if no one in the world existed but them. It seemed as if they were communicating some silent message to each other- telling the other to let go of whatever had hurt the other so long ago. But there was also the indecisiveness that still lingered in Bella's eyes. She must still be thinking of her sister.

"Do you think it'll work out-

I was stopped short when I was pulled into a vision. Jasper's face faded away and I was engulfed in a brilliant and warm light- a sweet sunshine that I could almost taste.

_A meadow filled with beautiful blooming flowers the stretched brightly toward the blue sky above. Blue? When did Forks ever have blue sky? And the grass, I could smell it; that was new. And then I saw them- Edward and Bella, both looking poised and ready for battle but each also having playful expressions on their faces. Taunting, playing- flirting? _

"_Can you take much more of this, Eddie-poo? You look like you might need a little nap," Bella taunted, dancing around the edge of the dazzling meadow with a gait full of pride and glee. _

"_Ha! Me, need rest? How about you, demon girl? Aren't you exhausted yet?" _

"_Dream on, leech boy."_

"_Oh I dream about it whenever I can," Edward laughed._

"_Vampires can dream now, can they?" _

"_You don't have to sleep to imagine it." _

"_You do realize you sound like a stalker, right?" She smiled, her eyes bright. _

"_Name calling isn't going to help your chances," he taunted back, his cocky smile in place._

_The two of them were circling each other, moving around the edge of the meadow in a way that seemed to radiate excitement into the air._

"_No, not really, but I'm saving all my best stuff when for when you're flat on your back and I'm about to drive a stake through your heart."_

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you, you can't kill a vampire with a stake?"_

"_Oh I'm sure I can find a way to make sure it does." One lethal movement later, Bella lunged at Edward- not striking but appearing beside him for a moment before she was once again back in her original place. _

"_New toys?"_

"_Yep, 'cause we're going to have a heap of fun today, Vamp boy."_

"_Are we really?" He asked in a mildly curious voice._

"_I'll make sure of it," Bella smiled back. _

"_Is that a promise then?"_

"_A promise." _

_Edward leapt forward so that he was right in front of her, his face towering over hers, but bent so that it was only inches away. Bella looked surprised for a moment, or dazed is more like it._

"_What would you say if I said I'd been waiting for you?"_

"_Depends," she breathed._

"_What if I'd been waiting for as long as I've been alive, without really ever realizing it?" The intensity was growing, making me tingle in anticipation; even Bella gave a small shiver under the scrutiny of Edward's gaze._

"_What are you saying, Edward?" Bella questioned._

"_What if I said I love you?" Edward said in a quiet whisper that was filled with every ounce of love he must have been feeling just then. _

"_Do you really?" _

"_Why would I lie about that?" _

"_People lie…and not always for logical reasons…"_

"_Bella, that's-_

_She put a finger against his lips, silencing him._

"_But if that were to happen, I would say, 'I love you so much it hurts.'"_

_A smile spread across both of their faces as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her. The meadow seemed to take on a new glow, radiating from the two of them and filling the nearby forest. If I wasn't like a ghost watching during visions, I would have jumped into the air and cheered._

_My last glimpse of Edward and Bella lingered for a few more moments before I was whisked back to reality._

**Later that night- The Swan House**

**B Pov**

The day's events just didn't make any sense to me, at the Cullens' house or at home, my mind was still reeling. I had to write it all down or I was sure I wasn't going to be able to make sense of it all.

_October 3, 2009_

_**Nothing makes sense right now, two- plus- two- equals- pie sort of logic. It's Wednesday, and it's only been a few hours- how is that possible?!**_

_**Let's review:**_

_**-I broke into the Cullens' house to look for clues**_

_**-I was kidnapped by said vampires**_

_**-Practically hypnotized several times into not thinking straight**_

_**-Falling asleep on the job!**_

_**-Waking up in the arms of THE angel- er, vampire**_

_**-Being questioned by the vampires**_

_**-Feeling super weird about him- Edward Cullen, I mean.**_

_**Do I hate him, like I should? Or do I like him, which is insanity?**_

Rational or insanity?

_**-AND THEN being let go after a few hours**_

_Am I missing something?_

_**You tell me,**_

_**Avenging Bells **_

And that uneasy day was completed by an awkward dinner with Charlie.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Huh?"

"School, you do have everything you need, right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." School. How could I forget about that?

"I'm sure you'll make tons of friends."

"Thanks, dad."

And the dream that followed the day's events, only confused me more.

_I was strolling casually among the dripping threes on a narrow dirt path that forked up ahead. The path on the left was gravel and looked too foreign- too different. The path on the right was the same familiar dirt and weeds that I was already walking on. I was going to follow the dirt path, the safe familiar one- I knew where it led. But at the same time, the one of the left held a secret, a mystery, that that one didn't. It was like it was calling to me, pulling my feet in that direction. _

_And suddenly, I wasn't alone. On the dirt path stood Maggie, soft brown hair pulled into a long braid and a toothy smile. Wearing the same purple overalls and white turtleneck underneath it as I had last seen her. She was safety, familiarity, uncomplicated, life as I know it. She was waving at me, calling to me in her sweet voice. _

"_Come on, Bella! I missed you, won't you come with me? I don't want to be all alone again." _

_I looked to the gravel path and saw that Edward was standing there; reaching out a pale hand and gazing at me with pleading eyes. With him was understanding, enlightenment, a discovery of new things- things that amazed me and terrified me._

"_Bella, trust me…trust me," he repeated faintly. _

"_I don't want to be alone, after he did that terrible thing to me!" Maggie wailed._

"_You have to move on."_

"_Please, Bella, I was your sister."_

"_You never stopped being my sister," I tried to call back but the two figures began to dim. They were being swallowed by mist and trees. Now I could only hear their voices, each urging me to listen. _

_All around me, memories erupted without warning. I could tell who sent each memory. The first was of Henry, nearly dying because of the vampires. _

_Then I saw a memory- that wasn't a memory at all. _

_It was of Edward and I, lying side by side in the warm grass as sun made his skin sparkle like thousands of diamonds. I could almost feel the warmth of the sun. The two of us said nothing, but it wasn't necessary. I was confused beyond all belief at that moment. _

_And then, the worst possible memory. _

"_Maggie, nooo!" The memory me cried, trying to knock her out of the way as the door flew off its hinges. I _could _feel this, every splinter of wood as the door imploded. Blinding lights, a white hot searing and then- I was on my feet, miraculously chasing after the vampire with a speed I didn't know I was capable of. _

"_Bella-_

_Maggie chocked, her frail voice carrying as I chased after her killer, but it was too late. When I had blacked out, the vampire had practically drained every drop of blood from her- without being merciful about it. (Not that you could)_

_I flew down the dirt path, running toward the end and searching for Maggie as I went. _

"_Maggie, Maggie where are you? Oh god, come back! Please, come back. I've made a terrible mistake- MAGGIE!" _

I blinked at my alarm clock. 7:30, so that's what that buzzing noise was.

"A dream…oh god, what a horrible…"

_**Ok there's the end, and since I got so into it- I may even post a second chapter here soon. E Pov of Bella's dream- MAYBE, if I get enough reviews. I AM ALIVE PEOPLE!**_

_**-V**_


	11. Crossroads

_**Here is the chapter I promised, later than expected. Honestly sorry for the wait guys, but I had horrible writer's block. And the quote on Bella's part is from **__**Chosen **__**a House of Night novel by P.C and Kristen Cast. It's an awesome series, but I thought the quote fit. Without further ado…**_

Chapter ten: Crossroads

**E Pov**

Midnight and she was still restless. Some may call this spying, but it was something to do at night. And what more would I want to do anyway? I was too busy waiting for her to say something else. Outside a storm was brewing, throwing hail and rain at the house and lightening that illuminated the room. I still wondered how she could possibly sleep through it all.

The sheets were twisted around her legs as she turned this way and that. I wanted to fix the sheets but every time I did, she'd just turn over and they'd get twisted again. I'd wake her up but I'd get caught….so that meant that I had to stay.

"Edward." She said it so clearly, and yet she was still twisted up in her sheets and her eyes were still shut tight. "…never stopped," she sighed.

"Nooo!" I stared at her in horror as she kicked the sheets off. "Come back," she murmured. "Come back!" Who cares if I'm caught!

I shook her shoulder. "Bella, wake up." Her eyes snapped open at once. She looked at the clock which read 7:30 and sat up, not looking at me.

"A dream…oh god, what a horrible…" She rubbed her eyes and then as if just noticing me, froze. She slowly turned to see me standing beside her. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

She scrambled back into the sheets.

"I came to make sure you were alright." Not a total lie.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long, only a few minuets. You were having a nightmare." Instantly her cheeks turned red. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now…" Did that mean she was considering it? I stayed still was she hopped out of the sheets and danced over to the bathroom door with a bag of toiletries in hand. "Just give me a sec. I have to get ready for school."

"Take as long as you want."

She gave me an odd glance, almost as if she didn't know what to make of me. "Does this mean you're driving me to school?" If it was at all possible for a vampire to blush, I would have at that moment.

"I, um, didn't drive here."

"Oh, ok."

"But, I can go get my car," I said quickly. She flashed me a dazzling smile, one of those rare and honestly happy smiles. God, does that girl have any idea what she does to me?

"See ya in a bit."

After it seemed like I'd screwed everything up, things seemed to be looking up. Maybe Bella and I could actually be friends…as if that was all I felt for her! But I'd do it if she wanted me as a friend, even if I was only a friend. I'd do it…for her. I was slowly beginning to see that, maybe there was a possibility that we could be more than civil to each other.

**B Pov**

Waking up to see Edward in my bedroom was a surprise. That's saying something since I do happen to be a vampire hunter (though I'm seriously rethinking that at the moment) and am almost never surprised. Did that mean that I didn't like it? No. Did that mean that I was in too deep? "Not just yes, but hell yes!" Did that mean that I was going to turn around and get the heck out of Forks? Of course not! I, Isabella Swan, _never_ run away.

A nice relaxing shower was just what I needed to think out a few things. Like for one, the dream. Even though Maggie was dead, my subconscious was clearly telling me to either go back to work, or to get myself out of town. I had a couple of options here:

A) Get back to the job and leave Forks

B) Let things progress and end up getting hunted down by the hunters

C) Go back to pursuing Maggie's killer with major enthusiasm

D) Immerse myself in my work and avoid Edward and the Cullens altogether

E) Go to headquarters and resign, probably getting myself killed when they ask why I'm resigning.

F) Work out a plan with Edward

Ok, people, let's get something straight: B,E, and F are not going to happen. A,C, and D are possible but probably going to make me miserable. A combination of C and D were probably the best way to go. But I'd have to make sure Edward knew I'd be leaving…just not today. Today, let's just let things play out. After all, I am curious…

**E Pov**

When I came back a while later with the car, Bella was just coming downstairs. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a close fitting turtle neck. And of course, it was gray. What was it with this girl and dark colors?

Bella smiled when she saw me. "Charlie's already gone to work."

"Good." She sat down at the table and I sat down beside her.

"Just curious, what's it like to be a vampire?" she asked suddenly, sipping at some orange juice.

"What brought this on?"

"Curiosity," she smiled again, though it was a smile that belonged on the cheser cat.

"What's it like to be a hunter?"

"Hey, I asked first!"

"We better get to school." I stood up, pulling my car keys out of my pocket.

"Aw, right now?"

"Yes, right now. I wouldn't want you to be late."

**A Pov**

"Bad, bad, this is bad!"

"What is it, Alice?"

"Jasper, I think she's planning something."

"What do you mean?" I saw the worry that instantly filled Jasper's expression.

"Not like that, she's not planning on attacking us or anything. She's planning on leaving."

"But she can't just leave, Eddie-Poo has already fallen in love with her," Emmett laughed as he and Rosalie came down the stairs. "He'd be crushed."

"I have to say I agree with you, Emmett. Right now, it's do or die…"

_A little girl about the age of six with light brown hair was skipping through a meadow. She was singing in a sweet childlike voice. _

"_Someone is going to die today, today, today. Daddy will hunt her down, and then we'll both have fun…" _

_She turned around then, her sweet face twisted with a malicious smile. A dark shadow fell across the sunny grass, and the girl frowned. When she looked up and saw whoever it was, a dangerous smile crept onto her face. "I'm ready to find her."_

"_And you remember what I taught you, right?" _

"_Yes. I have to kill her before she kills me because she hurts people like us."_

"_Very good, here's something of hers." _

_The shadowed figure held out a jacket, the very jacket Bella had been wearing yesterday. The girl took hold of the jacket and sniffed it lightly, a second and even wider smile stretching across her face. _

"_She's heading east."_

I felt practically like I was thrown out of the vision. I even stumbled back a few steps, right into Jasper. "It's Bella, they're going after her."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know, some vampire and a little girl."

"Making immortal children has been banned."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that they're hunting Bella."

**Left ya with a bit of a cliffy. Please review!**

**-V**


	12. Maggie on the Move

Chapter eleven

**Maggie's POV**

You'd think I would hate David for changing me, but the truth is I really don't. In fact, I'm so in love with him that I've decided to find my older sister for him. I think he wants to either make her one of us or kill her for me to be able to move on from the past. I think about her every day and night but not about the sister that loved me but about the sister that abandoned me.

When I first met David at the door, I was so amazed I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. And I didn't. When he came charging in I didn't see it as my life ending but I saw it as ending one life and beginning a newer, much better life; one where I didn't have to depend on my sister, and where I was free to do as I pleased. I decided right then, that I would be happy without her.

It was stupid for me to think it would all just end like that. Of course, I didn't realize we had hunters in our family- that it was in our blood. Though mine was clouded over with something much more potent, Bella was left alive to become a hunter. She searched for me, tracking witnesses and leaving a wake of destruction behind her. You can't imagine how horrible it is to hear that someone you thought you loved was out destroying your own kind just to find the "killer" who saved you.

For me it was more than just disbelief. It sparked a flare of anger that I didn't know I was capable of- I even surprised David, if truth be told. So while Bella has been searching for me, I have been searching for her. I have to admit, the girl is good at covering her tracks- though her handiwork isn't so easy to conceal. I can always spot her through the news, whether it's suspicious fires with many piles of ashes or a person with a silver necklace wrapped around their neck. (Vampires and werewolves. Uh, real werewolves)

And I am finally getting close. She hasn't being very careful of concealing her actions lately. In fact, I know who she's keeping track of now. None other than the Cullens. David and I had had a few run ins with the Cullens since I'd been turned. And it seems to me as if Bella has fallen in love with one of the Cullens. Edward Cullen, if I'm correct. I could use that to my advantage, but it's going to take a lot of trickery and covering up. Oh well, it's what I'm good at.

"Jenna," David called. I quickly stopped writing out my careful notes and ran into David's outstretched arms. If you're wondering about the name, David told me my name was Jenna the day I woke up. He said it was more pleasing than "Maggie."

"I'm glad you're finally home."

"I'm glad too. We can finally watch Isabella tonight. I bet you're looking forward to seeing her again, huh?"

"More than glad, I'm positively ecstatic. She'll be really surprised to see that I'm alive, and wait until she hears what I have planned for us. We're going to have so much fun," I said in my sweetest voice that won over the hearts of the coldest vampires.

"Well said."

"What did you bring for me today?"

"I just brought a couple back, you wouldn't want Isabella catching onto us before it's time, would you?"

"No."

"Good, let's eat."

_I'm finally back in Forks, and it's to end the life of my sister. Who knew? _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to post this quickie to let you guys know I'm planning on updating still, I just need to get a few things straight first. Please let me know what you think. _

_-V_


End file.
